


In Your Nature

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky thinks that someone as good and kind as Steve could never have been turned into the Winter Soldier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Nature

Another night, another scream tearing through the halls.

“It wasn’t your fault. They brainwashed you.”

“It wouldn’t have happened to you Steve. There’s no amount of programming that could have turned you into that.”

“Not true.”

“Even when we were kids, Steve. I enjoyed beating guys who picked on you. Enjoyed it too much. And why do you think I became a sniper? Good at killing, always have been.”

“But--”

“You always minimized casualties. You always showed mercy.”

“…You only say that because you didn’t see how I fought HYDRA after you fell.”

Bucky stared, long, pained. Finally, he nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt at comment-fic on livejournal: nature versus nurture


End file.
